


Harry and Ron's New Sexy Part-Time Job

by bruhdiego



Series: Depraved Wizards [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Maid Cafe, Maids, Orgy, Original Character(s), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhdiego/pseuds/bruhdiego
Summary: Harry and Ron found work at the new Hogsmeade Maid Cafe for Men
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley/Stevius Crumble
Series: Depraved Wizards [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013205
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Harry and Ron's New Sexy Part-Time Job

A tennager always needs money to have fun and Ron is no exception. SO he got a part-time job at a new Hogsmeade cafe and forced Harry to join him too. After lunch, the two boys escaped from Hogwarts under the Invisibility Coat and went to their new workplace

“A… maid cafè? Aren’t those present only in Japan?” asked Harry.  
“Yeah, but they opened one here too. And it’s a special one” told him Ron excited. The two went inside from a door behind the building. They found themself in a warm waiting room.  
“Oh! you’re here! Welcome guys” a man in his thirties greeted them. He was a hot fit guy, with a short beard and some nice hair on his chest, completely naked except for a black papillon and a short, black apron that covered his cock.

“Hello, yes we are… So what are we supposed to do now?” asked Ron  
“Follow me” the man walked in another room, precisely a changing room. “Pick one of these cabinets for yourself, they are all empty, and strip naked. I’m gonna bring you your uniforms”  
Harry and Ron followed his orders and stripped naked. The two were already hard, they could stop to start jerking off each other while thinking of the man’s big round ass.

“I see you’re horny, huh? Nice, it’s gonna be useful” the man suddenly came back with two pretty small black and white maid uniforms.  
“Aren’t those uniforms a little bit small?” asked Harry with his cock in his hand.  
“Don’t worry, they're gonna fit just right. Or at least… i think. Those dicks are bigger than expected” told them the man while staring to Ron and Harry’s hard cocks. “Well… i’ll wait for you in the saloon”

Left alone, Harry and Ron tried to wear their new uniforms. The man was right, they fitted right, but they were very short. The skirt covered just half of the butt and of course their big cocks peeked out.  
“Do you think… is it intentional?” asked Harry to Ron pointing to his cock under the skirt.  
“Uh I guess it is” answered him while spying on the other workers here: apart from the man, they were all boys of their age, even younger, and all of them were wearing the same uniforms. A good part of the boys had the same ‘problem’ of Harry and Ron.  
“Well… it’s kinda sexy” observed Harry.  
“Oh it is. Let’s go to work” said Ron.

The cafè was already full of people, all men, sitting on the tables and if not naked, at least without pants. The waiters were getting jerked off, slapped on the butt and sometimes even sucked off by customers while working on the time.  
“Oh fuck yeah, this is a job for us” exclaimed Harry.  
“You’re here. Perfect and the uniforms fit nicely” observed the man from before. “By the way, I’m Stevius Crumble and I’m the owner of this maid cafè for men” he introduced himself.  
“Nice to meet you” told the two.  
“Ok I need you here, on the Butt-er Beer Workstation.” 

Stevius brought the two to their job. The workstation consisted of a young boy inside a hole, showing only his ass open and showing his hole, a counter and a tube in rubber.  
“Uhm… what are we supposed to do here?” asked Ron.  
“Simple. You just take this tube and put it inside this boy hole...” he explained. The boy behind moaned in the moments his ass got penetrated by the tube “then you open the tap like this and the ButterBeer starts flowing. You wait until it’s enough for a glass and then you stop, close the tap, bring a glass under here and wait for him to expel all the now Butt-er Beer in the glass”. Stevious filled a glass of Butt-er Beer for the two “Taste it.”  
“Mhh… it tastes like cum too?” asked surprised Harry.  
“Of course. I personally fuck all the boys that works at the worksations here before opening. I have a lot of cum to give” explained while flashing his cock to the boys.  
“I see” said Ron while drinking the special beer that tasted like young clean ass and cum

“Ok so you two are in charge of this workstation. There are other two here and there” explained Stevius. “Have fun guys”  
“Ok Harry let’s go” exclaimed enthusiastically Ron.  
The work wasn’t missing at all. They had to serve a lot of beer and the two had a nice team work. Ron put the tube inside the ass, Harry managed the tap. All was going well.

“Let’s made a bet!” said a familiar voice during a little break moment.  
“Zabini? You work here too?” asked Harry.  
“Yes i do, and I bet me and my teammates can serve more beers than you”  
“Oh i love this idea” out of nowhere appeared Stevius “and for the reward i think… my cock and ass could be good?” the boys’ eyes were shining  
“Yes. Bet accepted Zabini” answered Ron.  
“Ok it begins… now” Stevius exclaimed and went back to his work.

“We can’t lost Ron, I need that ass” exclaimed Harry while opening the tap for their first order  
“And we won’t Harry, don’t worry.” reassured him Ron.  
A magic sign above the workstation kept the count. In the first five minutes the two teams had the same points, but something changed shortly after.  
“Ron… Zabini is sucking cocks” warned him Harry. Blaise was in the same position as Harry, so he managed the tap and of course he could offer some blowjob while the glasses were filling.  
“Fuck, we have to come up with something all the waiters are going to him” exclaimed worried Ron.

“I have an idea” Harry bent over showing his naked butt to the saloon, then screamed “If you come here, you can use my ass!”  
A lot of boys who were waiting for Zabini shifted to Harry and began to fuck him. The first cock wasn’t that big, but he knew how to use it.  
“Oh my god yes boy, fuck me hard” Harry screamed while Ron was filling glasses. Soon the count over Harry and Ron exceeded Blaise’s one.  
“Ah! We’re winning!” exclaimed Ron. Harry knew that Blaise wasn’t that confident on bottoming, so he took advantage of it.

Harry was more and more dripping with cum. The waiters who were waiting for their order were hard and horny even after a third round on the workstation. While Harry was getting stuffed with warm teenage cum, Ron was filling glasses over glasses at an unpaired speed that Blaise’s teammate couldn’t match. The number above them kept growing and growing.  
Stevius came up with an announcement: “The maid cafè is now closed and the winning team of today is… Harry and Ron. I’m waiting for you too in my office”

“Fuck yeah Harry” exclaimed Ron. The last cock went out of Harry’s ass.  
“Perfect. Hey, Zabini, come here and clean me, you loser.” ordered Harry.  
Zabini, with a cum dirty face and a disappointed expression silently came there and ate all the cum from Harry’s butt with lust.  
“Thanks. And now, we are gonna fuck the boss, while you… well… bye”

Stevius was waiting for Harry and Ron in his office. The two found him sitting on his desk, with his cock hard and his legs open, ready to be sucked.  
“Serve yourself, boys” exclaimed.  
Ron and Harry went straight to suck his long and fat dick without stripping themself. They took off his apron, but not the papillon. Stevius dick tasted like Butterbeer and Harry and Ron took effort to suck all the shaft and the balls. Ron concentrated and the dick, while Harry went straight to the ass. Stevius helped with opening his legs more, so that Harry could rim him deeply. Harry opened Stevius’ asscheeks revealing a pink tight hole, but after putting his fingers inside revealed itself as a well-trained ass.

Stevius bent all over his desk ready to get fucked by the boys. Ron began to penetrate him slowly.  
“Don’t worry boy, I’m well trained, go hard” ordered Stevius. So Ron did it and put all his dick in one take inside and then fucked his new boss hard. Stevius was moaning hard and screamed. “Fuck this dick is so big oh my god yeah”.  
Ron came inside and left space for Harry, that fucked him hard too. Ron went to put his dick inside Stevius' mouth, who sucked him with passion. Ron made his boss drink his own cum, since unlike Harry, he didn’t fucked today yet.

After that, Harry and Ron offered their asses to their boss.  
“Please boss, fuck us hard” begged Harry slapping Ron’s ass.  
“Oh. You want daddy’s cum?”  
“Yes daddy please” begged Ron.  
Stevius went to Harry first and slipped inside easily thanks to all the lube. His cock was thick and stretched Harry’s hole nicely.  
“Fuck daddy, yes daddy!” was moaning Harry while Stevius rammed his ass. Ron stood up and spit on Stevius cock, then went behind his boss pushing him more inside his friend.  
“Look how much of a whore Harry is boss” whispered Ron in Stevius hears while gripping on his boss’ pecs.  
“Yes he is. He took so many dicks today” Stevius released a big load inside of Harry and went to Ron.

“Fuck him daddy! He didn’t get anything today and he’s hungry” incited Harry.  
“Look how much of a whore you look in this maid dress. You feel like a whore Ron?” asked Stevius.  
“Yes, i’m a whore daddy. I’m your whore. Gimme Your dick” moaned Ron with Stevius fat cock inside him.  
Stevius fucked Ron while jerking him off and they came together. Then all three went in a circle and jerked off until they cum on each other.

The three went out of the office and loud moaning was heard. Their colleagues were reunited on the three workstations and they were fucking the poor boys inside the holes.  
“Oh wow” said Harry.  
“yeah. One day you’ll be inside those holes. I can’t leave the same boys there all the time.” Explained Stevius.  
This thought brought life to Harry and Ron’s dicks that went hard again. A lot of fun was waiting for them at their new job.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, unlike others of my works, this will have more chapters coming... i don't know???


End file.
